elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Broken Oar Grotto
Broken Oar Grotto is a cave in , located almost directly north of Solitude, along the coastline. Background It is the hideout of the Blackblood Marauders, a group of bandits led by Jaree-Ra, his sister Deeja, and Captain Hargar. After they rob the Icerunner with the help of the Dragonborn, they will take the loot and hide it here. Quests Amulet of the Moon Broken Oar Grotto is one of the possible locations for Kharjo's Moon Amulet to be found. Ancient Technology Sorine Jurard may send the Dragonborn to Broken Oar Grotto to retrieve some Enhanced Crossbow Schematics. Kill the Bandit Leader The Dragonborn may be sent to kill the leader of a group of bandits located at Broken Oar Grotto. Lights Out! The Dragonborn must defeat Jaree-Ra, member of the Blackblood Marauders in the Broken Oar Grotto as the last objective in this quest. Protecting the Bloodline The Dragonborn may be sent to kill a Master Vampire before it is able to turn its allies, potentially located at Broken Oar Grotto. Notable items *The Smithing skill book Cherim's Heart of Anequina is on the workbench. *The chest that may contain Kharjo's Moon amulet is in front of the large half sunken boat, under the forge and workbench. Enemies *Blackblood Marauders *Bandit *Jaree-Ra – During "Lights Out!" *Captain Hargar *Master Vampire – during "Protecting the Bloodline" Amenities *Forge *Grindstone *Smelter *Tanning Rack *Wood Chopping Block *Workbench Gallery Brokenoargrotto.jpg|The entrance to Broken Oar Grotto jareera grotto.jpg|Jaree-Ra in his hideout grotto forge.jpg|Broken Oar Grotto Forge Trivia *There are four chests under the water. Eavesdropping on the conversations between the Blackblood Marauders in the grotto can give an indication of where much of the loot is hidden. **After entering, head left down the ladder leading into the water. The first chest will be next to a rock and skeleton. **The second chest is further down, just past the wooden bridge there is some wooden scaffolding and a boat (not in water). Follow the steps leading down into the water and it is next to a large rock and a skeleton. **The third chest is on the deck of a partially sunken boat, next to the captain's quarters, as noted in Hargar's Journal. **The fourth is an expert-locked chest on a sunken platform underneath the captain's quarters. *Two iron ore veins, a corundum ore vein and a silver ore vein are in the grotto. *There are many bear pelts lying around, as well as many bottles of wine. *There is a section of the cave in which there are floorboards with a hole in them. Inside this hole is a bucket. This bucket may be used as a toilet by the inhabitants of the cave. *A loot chest can be found on the top floor of the construction build at the end of the cave. *With the add-on, the grotto is surpassed as the northernmost point by Castle Volkihar, which surpasses even the Chill for how far north it is. Bugs * Reanimated, thralls and followers may not exit with the Dragonborn at this location. ** Barbas, reanimated or thralls, or other followers may get stuck in some cells (locations). To fix that go back inside and find the follower/thrall in question, open the console and target the individual who is stuck (look for a number RefID). Next, issue the command: moveto player. Now close the console, and the follower should be next to the player. Repeat if necessary. ** For Serana, traveling to the Castle Volkihar balcony is likely to make her appear with the Dragonborn again. ** For followers, exit the cave without dismissing or asking the follower to wait, then fast travel to Septimus Signus' Outpost. Wait there twenty-four hours. Fast travel back to Broken Oar Grotto. The follower will now be standing outside the cave; if they are not, fast travel somewhere and they should appear. ** If a follower cannot leave the cave, exit the cave with the follower still in service, making sure to have not asked them to carry out an action, then fast travel to Solitude. Once there pay off a bounty to the Solitude Guards (create a bounty by committing a crime if need be). When reloaded outside of the castle after paying off the bounty, the follower should now be alongside. **If these solutions do not work, there may be a hidden enemy nearby that must be destroyed before the follower will become unstuck. Look for a hidden slaughterfish in the water in front of the cave's entrance. Kill it, then fast travel and the follower should be with the Dragonborn. * Chest in hideout may not be there. Appearances * de:Grotte des zerbrochenen Ruders es:Gruta del Remo Roto ru:Грот Сломанное Весло fr:Grotte de l'aviron brisé Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Corundum Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Silver Ore Vein Locations